poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is the first Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo movie by TtarkasaurousRex2. It appeared on YouTube in June 2009. A new remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Pandora.TV sometime in November 2019. Plot The members of Mystery, Inc. go their separate ways after becoming bored of mystery solving. Daphne Blake, along with Fred Jones, starts running a successful television series. Velma Dinkley becomes the proprietor of a mystery bookstore, and Scooby-Doo and his owner Shaggy Rogers bounce from job to job. For Daphne's birthday, Fred decides to get the gang back together for a road trip while Daphne is filming her show. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, the gang finally arrives in New Orleans. They are soon invited by a young woman named Lena Dupree to visit Moonscar Island, her employer's home, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is sceptical, they go with Lena, to whom Fred has taken a fancy. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer Simone Lenoir as well as the ferryman Jacques and Simone's gardener Beau Neville, to whom Daphne takes a fancy. They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, an ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The gang sets out to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Scooby and Shaggy are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole, where they encounter the ghost and reanimated corpse of Morgan Moonscar. By the time the rest of the gang comes to investigate, Moonscar isn't around. Simone invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Due to Scooby's antagonism to Simone's cats, he and Shaggy eat in the Mystery Machine, but find the food spicy and get some water from the lake, where an army of zombies emerge. Shaggy's bad driving gets the Mystery Machine stuck in the mud, forcing him and Scooby to flee on foot. Fred and Daphne find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Shaggy and Scooby. They argue about each other's supposed love interests and come across Scooby and Shaggy. They manage to capture a zombie, which is revealed to be real. As the zombies swarm around them, the gang splits in panic. Elsewhere, Scooby and Shaggy discover wax dolls that look like Fred, Velma, and Daphne, and they play with them, causing their friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Beau return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena, who tells them that the zombies took Simone away. Daphne, Fred, Velma, Lena and Beau find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels and interrogates Lena about the story. Simone then appears, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. They reveal themselves to be evil cat creatures. Simone tells them that hundreds of years ago, she and Lena were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. The vengeful Lena and Simone asked their cat god to curse Morgan Moonscar and his pirate crew, who had chased the settlers into the bayou and were killed by alligators. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become cat creatures permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality. They also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims. The zombies' intent was to warn the gang to leave to escape their fate. Scooby and Shaggy accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony and distracting the cat creatures. Velma quickly unties herself and creates voodoo dolls of Lena and Simone to interrupt their ritual. When they are finally cornered, the cat creatures' curse expires, causing them to disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Beau is revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island. Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. The next morning, Fred and Daphne become a couple again and everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to town, though Scooby gets nervous when he's sound by Simone's cat who's eyes start to glow. A post-credits scene shows Scooby making peace with some of Simone's cats by giving them a saucer of milk. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa guest stars in both versions of this film. *Nala will guest star in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film. *Scooby-Doo and the gang already know Pooh and his friends (since Daniel Esposito made The New Winnie the Pooh Movies: The Pooh Mysterys back before this film was made when he was brerdaniel). The only ones they didn't knew until this movie were Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa. *TtarkasaurousRex2's original version was a PAL film with PAL bits from Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, Piglet's Big Movie, and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, The Tigger Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, The Lion King, and The Lion King 1½. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films and The Lion King films. *Both The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island featured songs composed by Tom Snow and were first released directly to home video in 1998, the same year A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving was first broadcast on ABC. *Reese Ambler originally planned to remake this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will remake this film instead. *The storyline continues in Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island. Links Category:TtalkosaurusRex Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Mystery films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Island Adventure Films